Ed an Al's first fight
by FullMetalFAIL
Summary: The Elric brothers have their first real fight.


Little Winry Rockbell was sitting on her bed in a patch of sunlight, a storytale book open in her lap. Her finger trailed along the page as her blue eyes followed the text. This particular story was a romance, dumbed down for small children. When her grandmother called her name she wasn't listening, so two boys barged into her room.

"Hey Winry, whatchya doing inside?"

The slightly smaller, younger brother asked. Winry didn't pull her eyes away from the book.

"Reading, what does it look like?"

The boys frowned in dismay.

"But we should go outside...we can go play by the river."

"Guys, this is a good book!"

She objected, placing her bookmark into it and crawling off of her bed to slide it onto a shelf.

"Let's go."

Edward, the older brother with golden hair said, eager to be outside.

"What was it about Winry?"

Alphonse asked in his sweet way. Winry patted her puppy awake on the floor so he could play with them.

"It's a story about a princess who has to marry a dragon."

Al's eyes widened, and Ed just laughed.

"That's a dumb story."

"Nuh-uh Ed! It's my favorite!"

Winry stomped past him to the set of stairs and the thre of them headed to the yard.

"Does it have a happy ending?"

Al asked, Ed wanted nothing to do with it.

"I don't know yet."

By the end of the day when the sunlight was dulling and the three of them collapsed into the tall grass giggling and smiling, Al was still a little troubled.

"Winry...?"

"Yeah?"

"In your story, why did the princess marry the dragon?"

Ed just scowled, twirling a weed in his hand trying to ignore them.

"I swear, sometimes I think I have a little sister...."

He mumbled very quietly, but Winry heard him, bringing the back of her hand down on his chest rougly.

"I don't know, I guess they were just mean."

Al folded his hands on his belly watching the clouds as they grew darker while the sun was setting.

"She should be able to marry whoever she wants."

"Yeah."

"Hey Winry?"

"Yeah Al?"

"When we're big, who do you want to marry?"

Winry was swaying her ankles in the air.

"Hhmm...I dunno yet."

"Would you wanna marry me?"

Ed twitched sitting up and glaring at his brother.

"What!? Who would wanna marry you?"

Al sat up too.

"Why not Ed?"

"Because you're whimpy-boy. And you still wet the bed. And you never remember to brush your teeth. And you talk like a girl. And you trip all the time down the stairs-"

"Shut up Ed! Don't be a jerk!"

Winry looked between the two feuding brothers. After a while she just got up.

"I gotta go hom guys."

Neither of them heard her so she took the dog and headed home while they still yelled at eachother.

"And why Winry? She's older than you!"

Ed snarled.

"So?"

"Besides I like her more than you do!"

"Nuh-uh, I liked Winry first!"

"No you didn't, I was born first!"

"SO?"

"You're horrible at come-backs!"

Ed shouted.

"And you're horrible at being a brother!"

Al screamed back.

"I'm telling mom!"

Al warned, turning towards the house; this was the way their arguements usually ended, by one telling on the other. Or the two of them eventually forgetting what they fought over in the first place."

"No you're not!"

Ed grabbed onto Al's shirt to restrain him.

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"I don't have to listen to you!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't you jerk!"

"Yes you do you weasel!"

Al tried to pull away harder, nearly toppling over.

"I'm gonna marry Winry and that's final!"

Edward screamed fiercely, then Al growled and curled his little hand, swinging and landing it right on his big brother's cheek. Ed immediately let go of Al so he hit the ground. Ed's eyes watered as his cheek swelled.

"You hit me!"

Al stared at his hand in shock, he'd never done that before, puch his brother.

"You HIT ME!"

Ed was furious, Al scrambled to his feet and ran off quickly. Ed stared after his brother rubbing the forming bruise painfully.

"Ow..."

~As for the rest, those of you who have watched the anime know how it ends, and I'm too lazy to type up that part~

^_^


End file.
